particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Darklight Pro-Life Communist Party
The '''Dark Pro-Life Communist party '''is a political party focused on the right on humans, protection of the environment, as well as progress of the humanity. there platform is based off of Libertarian Communism. The party has also been active in Malivia before the arrival of the Religious party, as well as in Lodamun, always fighting for the same goal, hoverer, they have fallen to state coup in both countries. recently, the party took the decision to leave Baltusia to assure security to their members, alhough this has angered many communists,. History The Darklight pro-life communist party was founded in Malivia by Marnady Evil as the Evil Pro-Life Communist Party, hoverer, unstability and a state coup force them to find themselves a new home Lodamun, but thing did not go well in Lodamun etheir, So Marnady Evil said he will return to Baltusia, the nation who first save his life when he was little. The party was found to honor the Dark-Light Liberal Communist party who first made Baltusia a Democratic Worker's Kingdom, the party still has the same goal as the original, as when it could it has made Malivia a Democratic Kingdom, before before the losing the power. Ideology The Darklight Pro-Life Communist Party is a pro-life, pro-environment, feminist, communist party. The very first Idea is pro-life, the DLPLCP oppose abortion and war, as well as smoking on the basis it is pro-life, they believe that before having liberty and freedom, one must have the right to live. They tend to try limiting the abortion to medical emergencies, which include pregnancy who damage the women for physical reason, such as not being able to to deliver, or mental reason such as rape. They tend to view smokers as victim of a greedy industries and wish to make them stop smoking, the party's goal is to ban smoking. They are strong supporter of peace and against all non-conventional weapon, they believe land-mines, chemicals weapons and nuclear weapons cannot be used at all during wars and that most wars are immoral, so the DLPLCP oppose all wars. The party Believe in very restrictive environmentalist laws, such as banned all Chemicals used on Agriculture, because they fear pollution is a threat to life, on the other hand, the party is extremely interested by green energies. The Party call itself, despite its plan to limit abortion, the DLPLCP support equal pay for women and as well as women forming as much mps as the men. The Party is secular, but we find support religion inside it, they simply believe religion and the state must be desperate, this can be done by forcing public employee to wear no religious symbol. Marnady Evil, first Leader of the DLPLCP, as the EPLLCP, is an Hosian, faithful believer in god, he pray each night. As stated, the party believe in very high involvement of the state in the economy, but the party also take the economy in his own hand by raising funds to create enterprises that will belong to themselves, and so, Darklight Media is a private enterprise that belong to the Darklight Pro-Life Communist Party, it is a private workers cooperative with a goal of information, the party also often have a sex workers business and others enterprises, sometimes, they control a bank. Otherwise, the party believe everything that can be done by the private, can be done by the public, On morals, the party is very libertarian, they support the right to free speech, they do not believe in any form of marriage limitation, seeing how the party has polygamous, polyandrous, and incestuous marriages, and they do not believe in any form of population control, in the personal lives, there is no place for oppression. Fauzjhiau Due the very bad Idea the DLPLCP has about war, they tend to view civil conflict and language conflict as dangerous, when they were in control of Malivia, Marnady Evil create a new language based on French, his Maternal language, and tried to impose it as second language to the population, to have no more forced foreign languagem the main consequence was the creation of the fauzjhian minority in Terra, even if the party is no more Malivia, the party still work very hard to protect the Fauzjhian. Pro-Life The obvious first trait of th party is that they are pro-life, very rare for a leftist party, but pro-life does not stop to opposition of abortion, it define th party stance on all subject. because they are pro-lifes, they oppose, Abortions, most wars, tobacco, death drugs, death penalty, torture and they guns with suspicions, they prefer to let citizen non-leathal weapons. they are in favour of environmental protection, water fluoridation, child benefits, social welfare, rehabilitation, work safety law, self-defence course, strong healthcare protection law, Pro-Life is an incontournable trait of DPLCP. Communism It should not be a surprise, a communist party is communism. there are more then one of way of seeing organisation, and the Darklight Pro-Life Communist Party view them as political system, each organisation is comparable to a country, so a country ca democratic, the party believe it is that much democratic if the majority are not democratic, asking people to leave their democratic right to work. Other way to view the organisation are to analyse them as machine, brains, flux of change, Organisme, culture, psychotic prisons or instrument of domination. Seein them as brains or culture is a positive way to see organisation, the DPLCP tend to view itself as brains and culture too, but the parti prefer to see organisations etheir as organism or as political system, a more negative way to see them is to describe them as psychotic prisons or instrument of domination. none of these metaphors are more controvorsal then the others. As the party prefer to see organisation as organism and political system, the party does not directly prefer public to private, but the party has a strong preference for cooperatives or mutuals business, type of entreprise where rights are given to works, where the power between the workers and the employer is balanced. As most left party, they tend to believe education as something the state must deliver and they view favorably intervention of the state in the economy, but this does not this change the political systems. so, democratic entreprise is favored by the party, the DPLCP would like that all entreprise be organised by democratic workers council, on the other, the role of the state in the economic could be a simple as to support some entreprise, but the role of the state is not important. Environment and renewable energy The party strongly dislike pollution and fossil energy in particular, Pollution is seem as a menace to life in general,and fossil energy is view as crime agaisnt environment and animals. Support The party tend to gain Support from poor and from many women, in its internal politics, the party is often accused to be cult for polygamie, due to women outnumbering men in the party, there are 4 women for each man. the Party is also supported by pacifists and environmentalists. Leadership The Party seem to elect new leader each leader, so they often find themselves with new leaders. they party employa Single turn first pass the post to elect its leader, and is very divided, it is not surprising to find one of them, being elected with less then 20% of votes. Belong are the leader of the DLPLCP, with the year they won their elections and how much votes they gain when they were elected in that post. The first row, show Evgeny Darklight winning with 35% of the votes, as well Cathy Darklight winning the 2nd post with 33%. Dut to the number of female in the party, it is very common to see two female leaders. The party also have inside official opposition with permission to talk to the assembly as the opposition. Leaders of the Darklight Pro-life Communist Party, and the date of their elections o February 3779 : Evgeny Darklight and Cathy Darklight, 45% of the vote, they did not seek reelection as leader, they were elected as co-leader August 3779 : Vickie Nadeau-Bolivar, 23% of the vote, she was challenged twince by Marnady Evil and others, She won in December 3779 by 20% of the votes, but was defeated in te next election despite having 26%. March 3880 : Marnady Evil, 27% of the vote, he was Challenged because of his inferior man remark, he finish fourth in the next election November 3880 : Kyria Selez, 35% of the vote, she was challenge in april 3881 and was defeated by the new Wife of Evgeny Darklight, Sarah Flores April 3881 : Sarah Flores, 47% of the vote, She left office and took maternity leave, after giving to Adol Flores-Darklight, July 3881 : Victoria Nadal-Martinez, 33% of the votes, she won a very narrow election with Marnady Evil winning 32% of the votes and Tania Landau winning 30% December 3881 : Samantha Silva-Del Potro, Victoria Nadal-Martinez was found to let a poor dog die, it is a national scandal for the DPLCP, a non-respect of animals, she was challenged and defeated by 47% of the votes. June 3882 : Marnady Evil, After loss in elections, the atmosphere was very pessimist. Category:Political parties in Baltusian